broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Fleet
Summary For generations, the Grand Fleet has survived on the waves by holding fast to a strict code and way of life. Ships of all shapes and sizes, crewed by races from around the world, have banded together to form a fluid, mobile civilisation. Founding When the Caldanian Empire encroached upon the Galesong Bay, it immediately started to reach out into the waters with its, somewhat limited, navy. Eager to take over new territories along the coast, the Bay was eventually embroiled in a naval war involving numerous cities and factions. For thirteen long years this battle continued. Soldiers, sailors, men, women and children died as ships clashed with each other on the waves. Out of these bloody encounters, an unofficial code of conduct was born; men would not be left to drown, ships were not sunk if they surrendered and groups of ships would often co-operate to survive any fierce storms that sprang up. Out of this understanding, respect soon followed. However, on the mainland, the Caldanian Empire had picked up steam, focusing its efforts on land and quickly taking over the Bay. Many sailors, now not recognising the voracious power that had now taken over their homes, began to band together and hoard what resources and supplies they could gather. First groups of sailors started to abandon the Galesong Bay, then entire groups of ships made their way out of that bloody sea, shunning allegiances to whatever they had left and, instead, giving it to each other. From this day, the Grand Fleet was born. Structure The Grand Fleet, more often than not, is split up into individual ships that roam around the entire world. Members of the Fleet are known as the 'Seabound'. There are a group of ships, drydocks and other floating vessels that have been bound together for generations, becoming what is known as the 'Fleetpack'. Every year, other ships from the Fleet will tether, nail and join themselves to this 'core' of the Fleetpack, enlarging it to massive proportions. Here, stories are told, goods are traded and meetings are held. When winter ice melts across the world, the Fleetpack disperses once more. The 'Underfleet' are a group of Deep Ones who decided to live on the Fleetpack indefinitely. They utilise floating and discarded goods, becoming the foremost recyclers of the world. The merchants within the Fleetpack have the most varied and esoteric goods available in the world. Leadership As the Grand Fleet often operate as individual ships, they must be able to act autonomously for long periods of time. Each vessel is led by a Captain, who is voted in by their crew and can only be removed from office by their crew or their death. The Underfleet is led by a Mayor, rather than a Captain. Above these Captains, are the Admirals; leaders who have amassed large amounts of power or influence through various means. These Admirals often govern large groups of ships, or come together to make decisions for the Fleet as a whole. There are currently 9 Admirals, some of whom are more well-known than others. Known Leaders Of The Grand Fleet * Admiral Bloodfern - the Cutthroat Admiral. * Admiral Davis Cutter - the Silver Tongued Admiral. * Admiral Firth Pumicestone - the Gentleman Admiral. * Admiral Thomas Hardy - the Steel-Grip Admiral. * Admiral Crowfoot - the Sharpwing Admiral. * Admiral Alisha Gena - the Sweet Zephyr Admiral. * Admiral Merryweather - the Abyssal Admiral. * Admiral Eliye Icamo - the Life-Weaver Admiral. * Admiral John Farmer - the Farmer Admiral. Political Whilst the Admirals will make decisions for the Fleet and Captains will make decisions for their ships, the Sea Code is held above all. The Sea Code is the binding rules and guidelines that hold the Grand Fleet together. Military Each sailor in the Grand Fleet has to endure hardships throughout their life, so they are often the most capable individual fighters in a group. On the sea, or on the deck of a ship, they have no equal. However, on land, their lack of formal training, or tactical knowledge can often play against them when coming up against a larger foe. This disadvantage has led the Grand Fleet to operate on 'hit-and-run' tactics; never engaging the enemy for too long. Each ship has to be it's own weapon and shield. The rarest few are armed with rudimentary cannons, immediately becoming some of the most dangerous vessels to ever stalk the waves. However, harpoons, small catapults, bows and arrows and other ranged weapons make each ship a very deadly adversary. Geographical The Grand Fleet have very few holdings on land that they can call their own, as the vast majority of their members are stationed on ships that continually sail around the world. However, the Seabound are very proud and fiercely defensive of what little settlements they do have. Grand Fleet Owned Areas * Freehold - a former pirate hold, now owned by the Grand Fleet. * Sootland - home of a considerable shipyard. * Foothold - a settlement in the [[Sea Of Wolves|'Sea Of Wolves']]. Timeline * 46 BE - The Battle Of Galesong Bay begins. * 33 BE - A number of ships secede from their respective groups and form the Grand Fleet. * 273 AE - Colonists are sent to establish Foothold. * 276 AE - Sootland is annexed by the Caldanian Empire. Demographics The Grand Fleet is the smallest and least populous of the three 'world powers' and is also the only faction who control almost no land. The Fleet boasts a large number of Deep Ones and Corvus, naturally suited to water and long-distance travel respectively. Strangely, there are currently more Dwarven members than Humans within the Fleet. Some think it has to do with the Dwarves fascination with the ocean, a relatively new concept to their race. The Elves make up the smallest portion of the Fleet, often being a rarity. Category:BW World 2 Category:World Powers